


Get A Little Outta Line

by MycroftRH



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker is a good bro, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Blanket Permission, But Like. Emotionally, Gen, Podfic Welcome, The Jedi Are Not Transphobic, They're Just Bemused, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH
Summary: Ahsoka has always known who she was, and she's never let anyone tell her different.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Get A Little Outta Line

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shania Twain's "Man! I Feel Like A Woman", a perennial queer fave.

Ahsokaa knows who she is long before she ever meets Anakin. She tells people, loudly, as soon as she realizes, when she is about nine. Everyone is a bit confused by this youngling being so insistent about her gender and what she wants, it’s not proper Jedi behavior, but they go along with it.

They agree to drop the last letter of her name, leaving her with the more feminine Ahsoka. That only placates her briefly - then it’s pronouns, she must be called she, and anyone who does differently finds themselves regretting it. (She does not, technically, do anything against Code, but she finds ways to make her displeasure known.) And then it’s her body, she won’t be Having with a wrong puberty, and somehow she bullies people into letting her have hormones, as much as the Jedi are confused by the idea of doing that when one already has a perfectly good body.

When she meets Anakin, she’s been on hormones for a bit, her body is starting to change, it’s lovely. As an upcoming Padawan, she’s allowed to choose her own clothes, and that’s awesome too. But she’s worried, as Master after Master fails to choose her, until she’s fourteen - old enough that she shouldn’t even be eligible for Padawanship any more. And she worries that maybe no one wants her because of, you know. But that doesn’t matter, she tells herself, because she’d rather be herself in the AgriCorps than some boy as a Padawan.

Anakin says yes, he chooses her, and she’s so, so happy. But she’s scared, too, because her Master has the power to take away her hormones and even her name, to leave her as she was before, and she’s fought against everyone else and she’ll fight against him too if she has to but she doesn’t want to, is the thing.

She tells Anakin everything with her chin jutted out, her eyes staring straight into his, arms crossed firmly over her chest, her volume a little higher than strictly necessary. Anakin waits just a moment to make sure she’s finished, then grins. That’s great, Snips. I’ve gotta go see a man about a droid, but if you need anything, talk to Obi-Wan, okay? He can make sure you get the, hormones, you said, yeah? Great. Seeya.

Ahsoka stares after him, not sure what to do about the void where she’d expected an emotional conversation.

They don’t really talk about it again, because it’s never particularly relevant, honestly. But a couple of times, she encounters people on backwater Outer Rim planets who don’t have the same respect. And then Anakin stands in front of her in the Council chamber, chin jutted out, eyes staring straight into theirs, arms crossed firmly over his chest, volume a little higher than strictly necessary, and tells them that no, Ahsoka didn’t use excessive force. Whatever they might be told.

And that’s all she needs, really.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my trans Star Wars blog, here: https://onlytheforceisbinary.tumblr.com/post/144632077614/how-about-some-trans-girl-ahsoka-i-think-tumblr


End file.
